Ben 10: Ultimate Doom
Ben 10: Ultimate Doom is a movie created and written by Ultra3000, featuring an alternate ending to The Final Battle ''story. It is the first movie to be written of the Ben 10: Elseworlds movie line. Made by Nick. ''We go to a large battlefield. Vilgax raises his hand that holds the Omnitrix. We go a little further, where Vilgax and Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur, are standing in front of an armada of Bioids. Vilgax turns around, ready to leave. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Our agreement? Once you give me Tennyson's Omntrix, I can free myself from that hideous human form. (Vilgax): There's been a change in our plans. I'm keeping the Omnitrix. Vilgax attaches the Omnitrix to his wrist, that adjustes to his size. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Why are you doing this, Vilgax? We had a deal. You don't even need its power. (Vilgax): True. I don't. But my army does. The faceplate of the Omnitrix pops up, showing Humungousaur's hologram. (Vilgax): My Bioids are soldiers with empty DNA. All synced to the Omnitrix. He slaps the Omnitrix. (Bioids): Humungousaur! Humungousaur! Humungousaur! Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur frowns. A Bioid charges at him, but he hits it with his tail. He turns his hands into missile launchers and shoots everywhere. A Bioid grabs him and stands in top of him. Two other Bioids follow him, but Ultimate Humungousaur repels them and turns his hands back to normal. (Bioids, whispering): Humungousaur, Humungousaur, Humungousaur... Ultimate Humungousaur smashes the ground, creating a large crater and destroying hundrends of Bioids. He falls down and looks up. He can see the sillouette of one Bioid. (Bioids): Humungousaur...Humungousaur...Humungousaur...Humungousaur! They start falling down the cliff, but Ultimate Humungousaur shoots missiles. Some other Bioids cover him, but he manages to overpower them. He continues to shoot missiles, until most Bioids are destroyed. (Vilgax): Impossible. (Ultimate Humungousaur): I think not. He climbs back to the surface. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Now, I just want the Omnitrix to revert back to my true form! (Vilgax): And how I am sure you will keep your word? (Ultimate Humungousaur): You won't be. He punches him as hard as he can, sending Vilgax flying. (Vilgax): You are tired from your little "fight". You can't stop the Conqueror of 10 Worlds! (Ultimate Humungousaur): Try me. He shoots missiles at Vilgax, who backs off a few meters only. The latter uses his heat vision, but Ultimate Humungousaur is proven to be very durable. Vilgax tries to freeze him with his breath, but Ultimate Humungousaur breaks free and grabs Vilgax, squeezing him. (Vilgax): Fool. Vilgax tries to transform using the Omnitrix, but Ultimate Humungousaur grabs his arm and crushes it. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Surrender, Vilgax! (Vilgax): Never. He hits Ultimate Humungousaur's face, temporarily blinding him. (Vilgax): Time for you first lesson: Never mess with me. He punches him relentlessly, until Ultimate Humungousaur falls to the ground semi-conscious. (Vilgax): You have caused me a large amount of Bioids. Prepare to pay! (Ultimate Humungousaur): In cash or credit card? (Vilgax): Argh! He prepares to punch him, but Ultimate Humungousaur stops his fist. (Ultimate Humungousaur): I haven't said my final word yet. Surprise! He turns his other hand into a missile launcher and fires at Vilgax's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. (Ultimate Humungousaur, getting up): Enough is enough. Goodbye, Vilgax. He grabs his leg and smashes him on the ground multiple times. He then spins him around and suddenly stops, breaking Vilgax's back with his knee, in a 'Knighfall' style. He drops him down and takes the Omnitrix from his hand after a lot of effort. (Ultimate Humungousaur, breathing heavily): I expected more from you, Vilgax. Pity. He reverts back to Albedo. (Albedo): Now, I can finally get rid off this body! He rotates the Omnitrix's faceplate. (Albedo): Command Override-Code 000120 (Omntrix): Command Accepted. Galvan DNA has been set as the current default. Albedo starts to glow red and a red flash engulfs the scene. After it fades, we see a Galvan, wearing a red tunic with the Ultimatrix on his chest, in the place of Albedo. (Albedo): At last. I'm free! Now, I can destroy Tennyson easily. Ha ha ha! He looks at the Omnitrix. (Albedo): It is a piece of junk now. Inferior. He transforms into Jetray and flies in outer space. (Jetray): I must plan my moves very carefully. Somehow, Tennyson always gets in my way. But not now. Never again! He goes into hyperspace. We go back to Earth, in a dusty road, when it starts to rain. The Rust Bucket appears in the corner of the road and the camera follows its path. We enter the interior and we see Kevin, in his mutated form, Gwen and Ben, without his jacket, sitting. Max presses a button and a holographic map appears. (Max): Vilgax didn't follow us. Good. (Gwen): We have to return back there and stop him! (Kevin): He kicked our butts. We will need serious backup. (Max): Unfortunately, the closest Plumbers team is 1 light year away from Earth. They will be here in 2 weeks at least. (Gwen): The Earth doesn't have that much time. Right, Ben? Ben remains silent. He stands up and goes to the bathroom. (Kevin): What happened to Tennyson? (Gwen): He was forced to give the Omnitrix to the most dangerous being in the universe to save us! What do you think happened? (Kevin): Okay, okay. Ben comes out and closes the door. (Ben): Grandpa, stop the Rustbucket. (Max): No, we have to keep going. (Ben): Stop the Rustbucket! (Max): Ben- (Ben): I SAID STOP IT! Max does so and Ben quickly gets out. (Gwen): Ben, wait! (Max): Go with him. I need to speak with Kevin. (Kevin): Great. I'll have the 'grandpa talk'. Gwen takes Ben's jacket, steps out and runs to the woods. She soon finds Ben, sitting in a cut log. She approaches him and creates a mana dome to protect them from the rain. (Gwen): Please, Ben, come back. (Ben): What's the point? I lost...there is nothing we can do. (Gwen): There is always hope. (Ben): Hope? HOPE? I gave the most powerful weapon in the entire universe to Vilgax! Without it, I am totally useless! (Gwen): You know that's not true. It's the man that makes the machine, not the other way around. (Ben): I wish you were right. (Gwen): Here, take your jacket. Ben takes it and throws it to the ground. (Ben): It belongs to a hero. (Gwen, preparing to leave): Remember Ben, we all have faith in you. (Ben): Yeah, whatever. (Gwen): You have to work on your attitude. She walks away. Ben stands up and falls to his knees, as lighting stucks in the background. (Ben): Azmuth! Help me! I am only doing it because of them. Azmuth teleports behind him. Ben turns his head. (Azmuth): Normally, I would say you have exceptional modesty and selflessness. (Ben): But? (Azmuth): You are a fool, Ben Tennyson. (Ben): Great, so you came here to complain? Azmuth jumps at him and hits his head. (Ben): Hey! Why did you do that for? (Azmuth): To wake you up. You realize that Vilgax will destroy us all? (Ben): Um...yep. But I had no other choice. Gwen and Kevin... (Azmuth): I do not question your reason for doing it. But now, you have to face the dire consequences. (Ben): I am completely useless without the Omnitrix. (Azmuth): That's not the Ben Tennyson I know. (Ben): What do you mean? (Azmuth): You see, the Omnitrix was originally intended for your grandfather Max. The greatest Plumber in the galaxy. (Ben): How does that have to do with- (Azmuth): Let me finish first, for crying out loud! Anyway, your DNA was extremely similar to Max's, so it bonded to you. I was planning to take it from you, but Max thought otherwise. (Ben): So? (Azmuth): Firstly, I was worried you would misuse the power of the Omnimatrix. But then I show you grow up. Getting more mature and eventually, saving the entire universe from the Highbreed Invasion. (Ben): But I had the Omnitrix. (Azmuth): It doesn't matter! Without your spirit, your kind heart and bravery, the Omnitrix would be useless or even a threat. (Ben): Okay, I get it. But how am I going to defeat Vilgax without it? (Azmuth): Did you hear anything from the things I just said? (Ben): Most of it. (Azmuth, sighing): Your cousin is right. I hate to admit it, but you are our only hope, Benjamin. I would give you my Ultimatrix, but Albedo got it first. (Ben): Can't you make another one? (Azmuth): Do you realize how much time that would take? (Ben): Then what? (Azmuth): Use your brain for once. I believe you were relying on my Omnitrix too much... (Ben): Yeah...Wait, that's it! (Azmuth, smiling): I will leave you now. The fate of your planet rests in your hands. He teleports away. (Ben): Sure, no pressure. He runs back to the Rustbucket. (Gwen): Ben! You came back! (Ben): I had a little chat with Azmuth. (Kevin): Was it the usual Azmuth talk? (Ben): No. He puts his jacket back on. (Ben, grinning): Grandpa, we are going back. I have a plan. In the meantime, Jetray approaches Galvan Prime's atmosphere. (Jetray): It's been a while since I was here. Suddenly, several red lasers try to shoot him down. (Jetray): Oh, I don't think so. He quickly evades them and lands clumsily outside the town, reverting back to Albedo. (Albedo): Now, for Azmuth's HQ. We go back to Ben and co., who are approaching the battlefield. (Max): Are you sure about this Ben? Vilgax might have let a surprise for us here. (Ben): Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. (Kevin): That is worrying. (Gwen): Kevin! (Kevin): What? I can't express my opinion now? (Max): Quit chatting. We're here. They get out of the Rustbucket and slowly walk towards the area, noticing broken Bioids everywhere. (Ben): Woah! Looks like Albedo and Vilgax had a little argument. (Gwen): Wait...Is that...? They look at Vilgax's lifeless corpse. (Max): Vilgax. (Ben): Hard to believe old Squidface is really dead. (Kevin): And where's Albedo? (Ben, walking): Must have left some trace beh-Ah! He falls to the ground. (Ben): What the heck? He notices the Omnitrix, that flashes green and black. (Gwen): The Omnitrix! (Max): But how? (Ben, putting it back on): Doesn't matter. I need to find Albedo and stop him once and for all. (Kevin): Hold on, hero. Your watch is flashing like crazy. (Omnitrix): User's DNA has been identified as not compatible. Decoupling. The Omnitrix decouples from Ben's wrist and falls down. (Ben): Great. I should have expected that. (Gwen): Albedo must have messed up the Omnitrix. (Max): Try and send a message to Azmuth. Ben nods and presses the Omnitrix symbol. A hologram of Azmuth appears. (Azmuth): Ben Tennyson! It appears you are in possession of the Omnitrix. (Ben): Sorta. The watch thinks I'm not compatible. (Azmuth): Albedo changed the default DNA codes. And Vilgax? (Ben): Dead. (Azmuth, shocked): Albedo is a greater threat than I had imagined. (Ben): Can you come here and fix the Omnitrix? (Azmuth): No. You'll have to come to Galvan Prime. (Ben): Seriously? (Azmuth): Yes. The teleporter I'm using is still on prototype stage and needs to charge for a significant period of time. (Ben): Fine. Azmuth's hologram disappears. (Gwen): I guess we need to ask Julie to lend us Ship. (Kevin): That won't be necessary. (Ben): What do you mean? (Kevin): You'll find out soon enough. But I'll have to drive the way through. (Max): Alright kids, let's move on! They get back to the Rustbucket and drive away. Meanwhile, Albedo is about to enter the city, when he is stopped by a Galvan wearing a jetpack. (Galvan): Halt. Show ID or turn around and leave. (Albedo): I don't have time for this. Let me pass. (Galvan): I will not repeat myself. (Albedo): I am serious. Let me pass or suffer the consequences. (Galvan): You shall not pass! Albedo transforms into Nanomech and shoots a large bioelectric blast at the Galvan, killing him. He reverts. (Albedo): You had been warned. He removes the Galvan's helmet, armor and jetpack and puts them on. We return back to Earth, were Ben and co arrive at a large warehouse. (Gwen): What's in there? (Kevin): Shh! Wait and see... (Ben): I hate when he does that. They enter the warehouse, where they see a large vehicle. Kevin turns the lights on and the vehicle is revealed to be the Rustbucket III. (Ben): Wow! (Kevin): I present to you...the Rustbucket III! (Ben): Sweet! Kevin opens the entrance and they get in. Kevin's car and the DX Mark 10 are there. They walk to the cockpit, which has three seats. (Ben): You gotta let me fly this thing! (Kevin): No way, dude. Nobody touches this ride but me. (Gwen): You built this all by yourself? (Kevin): Yep. She kisses him on the cheek. (Kevin): Oh, wow... (Ben): Ahem. Aren't we forgetting something? (Kevin): Yeah, yeah. He sits at the pilot's seat. (Max): Kids, I'm afraid I won't come. (Gwen): Why not? We rarely go on adventures together. (Max): Someone has to stay and defend the Earth. (Ben): You're right. We will be back as soon as possible. (Max): Be careful. You might encounter Albedo in your way. (Ben): He's the one who needs to be careful. (Gwen): Ben, don't get full of yourself. (Max): Good luck, kids. He exits the Rustbucket III. The roof opens. (Kevin): Better fasten your seatbelts. (Ben): I don't have to. I'm Ben 10, savior of the universe. (Kevin): If you mention that one more time, I'll- (Gwen): Guys! Kevin groans and pushes a red button, that activates the turbo engines. The spaceship slowly rises until it is out of the warehouse and quickly takes off. (Ben, getting thrown back): Aaah! (Kevin): Told you so. (Ben): You did it on purpose. (Gwen): Boys... We return to Galvan Prime, where Albedo, now disguised as the Galvan guard, hovers above the city's streets. (Albedo): Where are you, Azmuth? He notices a young Galvan far from the others. He flies towards it and grabs it. (Galvan): No, no! Let me go! (Albedo): Speak child! Where are Azmuth's Headquarters? (Galvan): Y-your eyes...They are red... (Albedo): I said speak up! (Galvan 2): Hey, let the kid go. Albedo blasts him to pieces. Some Galvans run in horror, while others lunge onto him, but he repels them. (Unknown Voice): Albedo! Albedo turns around and sees Azmuth. (Albedo, knocking out the young Galvan): Finally! (Azmuth): Why are you doing this, Albedo? You have your real form back and my Ultimatrix. (Albedo): I want to be respected! You thought I wasn't fit to bear your Omnimatrix. I improved it! I am superior to you and I shall prove it! (Azmuth): You are a selfish and arrogant young man who cares only about power. (Albedo): Azmuth, Azmuth...you never understood me! Never! Now, do me a favor and die! He points his blaster at Azmuth, but it doesn't work. (Albedo): What? (Azmuth): I disrupted your weapon remotely while you were pointlessly mumbling. (Albedo, removing his armor): You think you have stopped me? Now, you shall face the wrath of- He evolves. (Ultimate Albedo): -Ultimate Albedo! (Azmuth): Pathetic. (Ultimate Albedo): Don't be a fool, Azmuth. Even your great intellect is mere child play for me. (Azmuth): I don't care if you are smarter than me, as you say. Trying to prove who is better is a waste of time and resources. (Ultimate Albedo): Oh, I don't think so. He shoots a telekinetic beam out of his third eye and hovers Azmuth. (Azmuth): Albedo, do not do this! (Ultimate Albedo): Say it! (Azmuth): Say what? (Ultimate Albedo): That I'm better than you. Say it. (Azmuth): I am afraid I cannot do that. (Ultimate Albedo): Very well. Goodbye, Azmuth. You will not be missed. He smashes him to a building. Azmuth gets up and tries to run, but Ultimate Albedo traps him between six metals bars that places telekinetically around him. *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson/Albedo: Ben Tennyson is a well known hero, thanks to his Omnitrix. But when he had to give it to his greatest enemy in order to save his friends, he became powerless. Can the hero rise again?/Albedo was a Galvan, that thought Ben didn't deserve to wear the Omnitrix. Now, with his Ultimatrix, he is more powerful than ever. *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson: Ben's cousin, she can control the mana around her to make powerful weapons, as well as casting magic. *Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin: Ben's former enemy, Kevin has the ability to absorb matter, but when an accident involving the Omnitrix occured, he became an amagalm of all the things he had absorbed. *Dee Bradley Baker as the Omnitrix Aliens: Ben can use the Omnitrix to turn into super powered aliens, which all have his personality. *Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson: Ben's grandfather, Max is a semi-retired member of the Plumbers, an intergalactic police force. *Jeff Bennet as Azmuth: A Galvan, Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix and constantly helps Ben and co. *James Remar as Vilgax: Ben's archenemesis, Vilgax is the Conqueror of 10 Worlds. Now that the Omnitrix is his, he is more dangerous than ever. By Albedo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Jetray *Nanomech By Bioids *Humungousaur Category:Movies Category:What if Episodes Category:Ultra3000